


Thread My Fingers Through Your Hair

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hair Kink, I tagged the 1D boys but like three of them are mentioned, M/M, at least not in this, but it's not sexual, okay so i tagged hair kink, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't like anyone playing with his hair, the boys find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread My Fingers Through Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff really. That's it.
> 
> Please read the tags before you read something. I'm not responsible if you don't like what I write, I'm not forcing you to read my stuff. I usually tag pretty well, so if you don't feel comfortable with the tags, you won't be comfortable with the work.

They all had their quirks, it's a given for people. Calum hated it when Michael sprinkled the crumbs from his fingers back into the bowl, Luke hated it when people chewed with their mouths open, Michael hated it when Luke took his underwear, and Ashton hated it when people played with his hair. They all gave legitimate reasons why those things bugged them, but Ashton just came up with, "just don't" when asked why it bothered him.

Calum wanted to have a movie night so they were all cuddled up on the hotel bed, their limbs intertwined, their heads resting on each others chests. Luke looked over at the oldest, smirking as he whispered an idea into Michael's ear. The lilac haired boy bit his lip to contain a grin as he leaned up to murmured Luke's plan to Calum. A shit-eating grin spread over Cal's face as Michael whispered the brilliant idea.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Ashton's neck before lifting his head to gaze at the curly haired boy. He pulled his best puppy eyes and stuck his bottom lip out, running his fingertips lightly up and down Ashton's chest. Ashton lifted an eyebrow, tearing his gaze from the screen to look down at the doe--eyed boy. Calum rested his chin on Ashton's chest, fluttering his eyes.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Calum pouted. Ashton chuckled, gently rearranging Calum so he could make his way to the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of sight, the other three quickly moved so the took up the entire bed except for a space in the middle, forcing Ashton to be surrounded.

When the oldest walked back into the room, he was confused about the sudden change, but shrugged and placed the water on the nightstand, crawling between Michael and Calum.

Luke casually reach over, placing a hand behind Ashton's head. Michael and Calum clung onto Ashton's sides, pinning him down.

"Guys? What-" Ashton's questions were cut off as Luke ran his fingers trough the soft golden locks. Ashton tensed, and the others worried about his reaction, before he suddenly went limp.

He was putty in their hands, subject to whatever they wanted.

Michael smirked as he twirled a curl around his finger, snickering as Ashton let out a quiet hum as he gently pulled it. Calum rubbed the boys scalp, chuckling as Ashton leaned closer to their hands.

His hair was soft, tangle free, and they never realized how good it felt until now.

"Feel good?" Luke murmured, only receiving a zoned out 'mmhmmm' in response.

"So this is why he doesn't let us play with his hair, he turns completely submissive." Michael teased.

"Will you do the dishes for the rest of the week?"

"Mmmmm."

"The laundry?"

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your underwear whenever?"

"Course."

They listed of a few more ridiculous requests, all of which Ashton mumbled his agreement, pushing his head into their hands more when they started lacking.

After a few more minutes Calum took his other hand an strokes Ashton's cheek, watching as the eldest opened his eyes. They we're glazed over, his pupils dialated and a completely zoned out look on his face. He blinked owlishly at his band mates before closing his eyes again and nuzzling deeper into their embrace.

"He's like a kitten. Or a puppy. He's cute." Calum giggled. "I could have fun with this."

They had fallen asleep quickly after that, the hair petting extremely hypnotizing.

When Ashton woke up, he blinked in confusion before blushing a dark red, burying his face in the pillows in embarrassment.

They all cooed at him, teasing him lightly, before they got ready for sound check.

When they arrived at the stadium, they soon struck up conversations with the 1D boys. Ashton and Louis were giggling about something, oblivious to the others. Calum, Mikey, and Luke had all filled the others in on Ashton's reaction to the hair pulling, and they all agreed to use it against him whenever possible.

"And then he-" Ashton's story was cut off as he felt a hand run through his locks of hair. He faintly heard a giggle that suspiciously sounded Irish, but the haze he was in quickly overwhelmed him.

"He what, Ash?" Louis teasingly asked, snickering at the younger boys reaction. He leaned forwards and added his hand, laughing when Ashton visibly shivered.

"Mmmm," Ashton quietly moaned, his legs feeling weak. "I, uh, um."

"Alright guys, lay off, he's gotta play the drums soon and we can't have a dazed emo on stage, can we?"

"When did you become the buzzkill Haz?"

Still, they removed their hands, watching as Ashton's eyes cleared and flitted around the room. He flushed once again, avoiding eye contact and ignoring the giggles from his friends.

"Thank you guys for being awesome, goodnight!"

They bowed one last time before exiting the stage, panting in exhaustion and happiness

After the show was done, they fell into the car, leaning on each other tiredly.

 

They all took their respective showers, pulling on sweat pants and going shirtless. They made their way to bed, deciding to share Calum's.

Once they were piled on top of each other, they snuggled close, their hot breath beating others each others necks and chests.

Ashton was perfectly content, his back to Luke's chest and his chest pressed to Calum's, Michael wrapping his arms around Calum's figure.

They all made eye contact, grinning, before they reached a hand up to thread their fingers through Ashton's hair.

As they played with his hair, slowly falling asleep, Ashton sighed contentedly.

Yeah, maybe he did like people touching his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
